


Brave New Worlde

by lornrocks



Series: Fairy Tale AU [2]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash, Temporary Character Death, bravenewworld, fairytale, littlemermaid, petlar, pylar, ripoffs, some violence, startdust, sylar/peter - Freeform, tangled, theprincessbride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my Ye Olde Wall Prince Peter and Gabriel go to save the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New Worlde

The Prince and Gabriel started to make their way towards the city, where Samuel was going to perform his evil deeds. As they walked, they ran into a merchant.

"What day is it?" Peter asks, and the merchant bows and responds hastily, "The first of December, majesty."

Peter stares, but dismisses the merchant, turning to Gabriel.

"We've only been in that tower for a day," he says, and Gabriel nods knowingly.

"It's a time warp spell. I've heard it, but never experienced it." When the Prince looks at him questioningly, he adds, "It creates a bubble in time and space where time passes more slowly."

This the Prince seems to understand, so he turns back towards the path and they continue to walk.

"Too bad your horse ran away," Gabriel says, mostly to make conversation, and Peter actually smiles, just the hint of an upturn of his lips.

"Well, he always was a scaredy cat."

Gabriel joins him in the amusement, and they walk on for a long while in companionable silence until the Prince stops in the middle of the path, making his friend stop, too.

"What-?" Gabriel asks, but Peter just shakes his head, as if snapping out of a trance.

"It's nothing. Just- I just had a vision of what was going to happen."

He doesn't say anything, but the way Gabriel is looking at him- especially now that he has his full powers back- says wonders. Peter takes a deep breath and continues to walk.

They come to a large lake. Docked on the side of it is a series of long boats, almost like gondolas. Sitting on the horizon is a large vessel, some sort of sailing ship, with billowing sails.

"I know the captain of that ship," Peter says, and motions for Gabriel to follow him. After borrowing a gondola, they row over until the crew of the ship spots them, throwing down a line so that they may be brought aboard. The captain of the ship, a dark skinned man with high cheekbones and steely eyes, watches the two men for a while before speaking.

"Prince Peter, may I ask what you are doing on my ship?"

The Prince reaches around and gently places a hand on Gabriel's lower back, pushing him forward slightly.

"My friend and I need passage to the main part of the city. We have a prophecy to fulfill."

The Captain turns and regards Gabriel with an intense gaze, before turning back to the Prince.

"Since when do you fraternize with murderers, Peter?"

Before Gabriel can summon enough chagrin to defend himself, the Prince butts in, saying simply, "He's my friend, and I ask this as a favor. Please."

After a long, long pause, the Captain nods, and the men are escorted to what appears to be a guest room under the deck. No one bothers to mention that their room for the duration of the trip has a single, large canopy bed in it, but after the way Peter was touching him a second ago, Gabriel could care less.

Naturally, though, he keeps his hands to himself since he's trying to be on his best behavior and prove that he's changed from his old ways.

After washing up, they have dinner with the Captain and then return to their quarters for the night. The Prince seems to make no apologies as he starts to remove his clothes, and it's not until he's wearing just his trousers that Gabriel holds up a hand.

"Peter," he says, rather scandalized, not even bothering to use titles, and the other man just smirks.

"You'd think after the way you kissed me in the tower, that you wouldn't mind the view." He shrugs, just a playful lift of the shoulder, and proceeds to raise his eyebrow as a challenge. "I guess I was wrong."

Gabriel tries to keep his hands to himself, he really does, but when he realizes that all of this could be for nought and the prophecy could be wrong- well, fuck it. He's pulling the Prince on to the bed with him faster than one might say _Inconceivable!_ and they were kissing again.

To put it bluntly, it was glorious. He didn't even care that they were both stubbly from not shaving for a while or that the boat was hitting some vicious waves, or even that he's pretty sure the Captain would throw them overboard the next morning after all the noise they were probably making. All he cared about was this new person in his life, someone who actually believed in him. (The sex, of course, was an added bonus.)

Sure enough, the next morning, they emerge from their quarters and earn cat calls and whistles from the crew and a completely unamused glare from the Captain. Gabriel decides he rather likes when the Prince blushes.

In a few hours time, they arrive at their destination, and after thanking everyone profusely, they head out to make their way to the main part of the city. As they get closer to the palace, however, Gabriel can almost sense a shift in the other man's posture and it dawns on him that it is very likely they'll run into the Queen.

As in, the Prince's mother.

As in, the person who hates Gabriel because he maybe sort of kind of- okay, yeah, he killed her oldest son. But in his defense, said son was trying to murder him back. (Not that anyone else was paying attention that fact.)

They get closer to the fair grounds where Gabriel recalls a lot of festivals and celebrations occur, and sure enough, hundreds of tents are set up. There are lanterns everywhere, and music that seems to come from nowhere is floating around them. People are crowding closer, trying to get to the tents to see what is going on, and none of them seem to realize that something dangerous is about to happen. Peter notices the way all their eyes are glazed over, and realizes that his friend Emma is probably using her power to bring them in, and most likely, Samuel or one of his cronies was forcing her into it.

Before they get to the entrance of the grounds, however, a large figure blocks their path. Gabriel's eyes widen as he recognizes the form, but Peter stands his ground.

"Parkman," he says, and the man in question glowers.

"You did this! You're the one who broke him out of there!"

Gabriel whistles and pretends to be interested in a nearby blue bird that's flitting from tree to tree.

"Yes, I did, Matthew. I had to fulfill the prophecy."

This doesn't seem to convince the other man, who continues to glare some more until Peter sighs and puts one hand on each of the other man's shoulders.

"We don't have time for this, we have to stop Samuel-"

Parkman interrupts the Prince, rather rudely.

"That spell was completely fool proof. How did you get him out? The only way to break it is if- if-"

Here he stops mid sentence and stares in horror between the two of them.

"What?" they ask, and Parkman actually seems to flush bright red.

"The only way to break the spell is with a kiss of genuine affection."

Peter quirks an eyebrow, and Gabriel smirks, and Parkman seems to be more embarrassed than ever.

"...Fine. You know what? I don't care. Go save the world together, see if I care. Just don't come crying to me when you find dead bodies piling up in your moat."

He leaves, and the two remaining men are left to puzzle over what that was supposed to mean. Finally, they resume their trek to the fair grounds, and Peter actually stops and stares, slight hesitation in his eyes. Gabriel stands in front of him, sliding a hand up the side of the other man's neck and leaving it there to rest.

"Peter, you said the prophecy says that I save the maiden, and you'll stop Samuel." Peter doesn't reply, so he smiles. "Go on. I'll go save your friend." He pauses, then adds, "Trust me."

He's gone before the Prince can respond, so instead, he goes in search of the man he's looking for.

Gabriel quickly locates the source of the music, finding Peter's friend playing a cello. Her body seems rigid, almost as if her movements are forced. He holds up a hand and her eyes dart to his lips.

"I'm here to save you," he says, but before she can say anything, a sudden force takes hold of his body and he feels himself being held rigid, in the air, like a scarecrow. A short, portly man comes into view, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but nothing will stop Samuel's plan. Especially not when I'm such a master at this puppetry spell."

To emphasis his point, the portly man moves his arms about, forcing Gabriel to move about in a comical manner. Gabriel puts up with it for about a minute before rolling his eyes and holding his arm out, forcing the puppet man to fall back against a nearby pole, eyes wide with terror.

"No one tells me what to do," he growls, before holding up his hand and yelling out an incantation that will incapacitate the man but not harm him. He turns to Emma once he's finished, helping her out of the chair and handing her his handkerchief for her injuries.

"I have to help Peter," he says, and she nods. He disappears into the crowd, making his way around, trying to find the other man, until he hears a scream and a crashing sound, and suddenly, he can't get over there fast enough.

Near what used to be a stage is a large hole in the ground, and there are chunks of dirt and large rocks everywhere. He looks around in vain, seeing Samuel holding up his hands, and he lunges forward, pushing the other man against a large boulder.

"Give up," he says, and Samuel just laughs, tilting his head back. The way he chuckles sends chills up Gabriel's spine, and he tilts his head to one side.

"What's so funny?"

He knows that against him, Samuel is useless, and once he gets Peter on his side, they should be able to stop this, but then he realizes the other man just keeps laughing.

"Tell me!" he snarls, slamming the man against the rock for good measure. Samuel stops laughing, but his smile remains, and he tilts his head to a spot behind them. Gabriel turns, and has to bite back a gasp.

A series of men, all looking identical, are surrounding a spot on the ground, where Gabriel can just make out a hand, extended at a weird angle from a body on the ground. The men move, and Gabriel's worst fears are confirmed: It's Peter, sprawled across the dirt, looking pale. Blood is seeping from chest and torso, collecting in a puddle around him, and Gabriel tries to move, but the men surround Peter again.

"Make one move and they'll kill him," Samuel hisses, and Gabriel stands very, very still.

"He's dying," the other man is saying, casting a calculating look in Gabriel's direction.

Gabriel's hands shake and he realizes what his options are.

"He doesn't have much time, Sylar. He's already lost so much blood..."

Time seems to stand still, and vaguely, Gabriel can make out the labored sounds of the Prince's breathing as he tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Nothing but raspy, wheezing breaths.

"If you let me heal him," Gabriel begins, eyes never leaving the dying man on the ground, "I will let you continue this plan."

Samuel quirks an eyebrow, and Gabriel adds, "And you can do whatever you want to me. Just- just let him live. Please."

With an amused smile, Samuel motions, and some of the identical men come over and grab Gabriel, pulling him over the the Prince's body. He leans down, clasping Peter's hands in his own.

"Peter, you have to listen to me. You need to take my healing, can you do that?"

He squeezes, but Peter's eyes keep going in and out of focus. He turns his head to the side, coughing up blood and something that Gabriel registers, with horror, to be tiny pebbles.

"You-" he murmurs, barely words at all, and Gabriel leans forward to hear, "Can't-"

Peter's voice gives out, and he continues to wheeze, but the time between breaths is getting longer and longer and Gabriel starts to panic. He squeezes the other man's hands, but nothing happens.

"Peter!" he pleads, and just when he thinks the injured man will listen to him, something happens. A pile of rubble sitting nearby begins to rise up, and before anyone can move, they all move outward, in all directions at once, before becoming lodged in Samuel's, and the group of identical men's, heads. The identical men start to disappear, leaving only one man, who falls down, dead. Samuel falls, as well, and then, Peter goes completely still.

He had used up all his remaining energy to cast a spell that would send all the rocks out, killing their attackers and saving the Kingdom.

Gabriel shakes his head, eyes beginning to brim with tears, and vaguely, he registers a delicate hand on his shoulder. Emma is standing there, trying to comfort him, but he can't take it. He pulls Peter's still form into his arms and begins to sob, feeling like he was robbed of something he had just gotten, something that could truly be his own- and it was all gone, just like that.

"Oh, _Peter_ ," he sighs, "Don't go, please don't leave me, I- I love you."

He continues to rock back and forth, when suddenly he starts to feel some sort of...warmth, filling him up. Opening his eyes, he sees a brilliant white light has started to engulf the body in his arms, and then, after a second of blinding light, things start to come back into focus, and the man in his arms is warm again, and breathing, and Peter's eyes are open and he's staring at Gabriel in bewilderment. Gabriel could care less what just happened, because he's pulling Peter in for an embrace and whispering thanks to every single deity he can think of.

Despite the blood now covering the both of them, and the dirt and tears, Gabriel presses a kiss to the Prince's lips, and Peter kisses back, and Emma is sighing in relief, and then, after a few seconds, Peter asks, "How?"

Gabriel's about to say he doesn't know when a voice interrupts them. They turn and see Parkman, standing with the Captain of the boat they were on, and the Queen, among others.

"You broke the spell," Parkman shrugs, and when he earns confused stares, replies, "The spell I put on Sylar was that he'd be stuck in that tower forever until someone pure of heart forgave him. Which you did."

He pauses and starts to look uncomfortable, before continuing.

"And, uh...well, he was able to bring you back from the dead because of- ugh. True love."

Emma claps her hands together, and the Queen shifts uncomfortably, but surprisingly, the Captain just nods his head sagely, as if it all makes sense.

"So...what you're saying is...Gabriel and I are meant for each other?" Peter asks, and when he only receives a sigh from Parkman, smiles and hugs the other man closer.

The Kingdom becomes much better after that, with Prince Peter and Gabriel to look after it and keep it from danger. The Queen begrudgingly accepts that her son will never give her grand kids, and anyone who was previously mad at Gabriel forgave him, after some time of course.

After years and years of asking, Gabriel finally accepts Peter's proposals, and becomes Prince Gabriel, and eventually, he and Peter become the Kings of the New Yorke, ruling their kingdom with grace and justice, beloved by all- well, the ones who actually took them seriously, anyway.

Gabriel felt like he belonged, Peter found his true calling, and they both found true love, and lived happily ever after for the rest of their days.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to LJ a long time ago.


End file.
